


The Locket

by ghastimafrix



Category: Undertale
Genre: Just enjoy, Other, What else is new, Wow, bathe in the feels, i wrote this story to be angsty, oh yeah also, on the day my moirail gave their laptop to their school, so Chara's fucking dead, so enjoy, this is also a lot shorter than it looked like in word, this is told in first person from Frisk's perspective, this isn't canon to any current or future stories so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastimafrix/pseuds/ghastimafrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara always keeps their soul in their locket. There's a reason they do that. You get to learn why the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locket

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend listening to this track from the UT OST while reading for the Ultimate Angst X-Perience™; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-fyLcHg4iM

You don’t know how it happened.

One moment, you were both there, on the street. You remember hearing a soft boom, and what felt like a pulse of energy from them.

They turned to look at you, and you could only stare in shock, voice failing you.

“Chara!”  
Flowey, moments before curled around your neck and shoulder, threw himself off and used his own roots and vines to crawl his way towards his sibling desperately. They tried to say something, then barked as their legs shook and they fell; you ran over immediately and carefully caught them, bringing them down slower. 

“I-I thought this would happen…”

“No. No. You’re going to be fine. It’s just- it’s shock! It’s gotta be! Right, Frisk? Frisk??”

You could hardly see Chara’s eyes through your tears. This was something you both worried would happen. 

Back when Chara received their SOUL again, it was inside the Heart Locket – the one that, at the time, you had in your possession. Back when they were corrupt and lacked their SOUL, you gave it to them; the picture of Asriel inside brought them back, but the SOUL always stayed bound to the locket, although still tied to Chara. Both of you knew the risks of what would happen if they absorbed it again; after all, they were supposed to be long dead. The SOUL kept them bound to earth.

And now, here you were. Holding them in your arms, seeing their gorgeous crimson eyes through your shaky, watery eyesight. They were terrified, clinging to you almost as tightly as you were them. Flowey made a choked noise.

“N-No, there has to be something we can do! Frisk! Think, please, come on, I can’t… I can’t loose them again…”

Even he was being brought to tears at this rate. 

You knew full well this was the last time you’d see each other. 

“It’s numb,” they coughed out softly. You whimpered, hugging them tightly, rubbing their arms and back – anything, trying to make them feel.

“Frisk.”

You didn’t want this, you thought you saved them, you thought –

**“Frisk.”**

Their hand touched your chin and you pulled back, staring at them.

They had the most heartbroken look, crying silently and maintaining eye contact with you.

“Don’t forget me, okay?”

Both you and Flowey practically wailed, choking it back and nodding a little. Chara forced a small, weak smile, giving you a kiss – a genuine, heartfelt one, holding it for as long as they could before pulling back and maintaining the smile.

They wanted you to remember them happy.

“I love you.”

You whimpered and dipped your head. When you looked again, they were gone; all that remained was the locket.

You were quiet for awhile, staring at the locket and sobbing with Flowey, before a soft noise caught your attention. 

The locket was open just a little. 

You exchanged a glance with the flower, sniffling before reaching a shaky hand to pick it up and open it all the way.

You bawled at the picture inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The Locket's image; http://67.media.tumblr.com/a1e1a065e4f95ba68dc795ae4271e881/tumblr_inline_o88a59AigB1skvwcn_400.png


End file.
